Blank Canvas
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke is happily living with Naruto, his lover and dearest person. Naruto is not-happily living with his lover and dearest person. In fact, at this moment, he'd rather be not-living, not-happily with his lover and dearest person. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru—it's for SasuNaru Day… what did you expect?

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse, Sasuke being an ass, and then a jealous ass, and Neji being his usual provocative—as in causing provocations, you perverts!—self. Oh! And Gaara sounds like something we should all buy to eat. Mmm…

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**Blank Canvas**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

For SasuNaru Day, 09

* * *

As the man strode down the street on his way home, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His golden hair glowed in the fading sunlight as he stared down at his feet.

Uzumaki Naruto was _not _in a good mood. He should be, in his opinion. He was rich, hot, and in a relationship with the love of his life, who also happened to be rich and hot.

But there was his problem. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was the love of Naruto's life, his soul mate. His everything. Including the bane of his existence. Sasuke and Naruto had been together five years, living together for four of those. Naruto thought they were happy, but recently he realized that they had fallen into a boring repetitive slump.

Naruto was a painter, a damn good one, and worked from his home studio. Sasuke worked for his family's business, a large company that dabbled in almost everything, from electronics to automobiles. Sasuke was serious, calm and collected. Naruto was hyper, excitable and scatterbrained. They were complete opposites, yet they worked so well. Naruto couldn't live without Sasuke and he knew Sasuke couldn't live without him.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

Naruto stopped and blinked as he looked up at the man that had stepped into his path. He had pale white eyes, long brown hair and a devastatingly handsome face. He did indeed look familiar, but Naruto wasn't sure where from.

"Um, my name's Uzumaki Naruto," he said with a smile. "Who are you?"

"Hyuuga Neji," the man replied. His name _did _sound familiar. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee? Maybe figure out where I know you from, and get to know you better."

"Um, ah," Naruto blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I have a boyfriend…"

"Of course you do," the man said with a sigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to Naruto. "Here, give me a call if your situation changes."

As the man walked away Naruto stared down at the card. 'Hyuuga Neji' was printed neatly on the white cardboard, and Naruto slipped it into his pocket. He saw no harm in keeping it.

Naruto sighed as he began to walk again. He missed that part of his relationship, the flirting and dating and _fun._ Sasuke used to take him to all sorts of restaurants, movies, and random places Naruto had never dreamed of going, but loved regardless. Now Sasuke's idea of fun was sitting at home with a book while Naruto watched TV.

Naruto blinked as he realized he had reached his apartment building. With a sigh he walked through the open door, nodding to the doorman before stopping at the elevator. It opened as soon as he pressed the button and he stepped inside, pressing the button for the sixth floor.

Naruto should be happy. He had settled into a routine life with his lover. However, as Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror-like elevator doors, he couldn't help but feel incredibly sad. His blond hair was scruffy, but it still had a sense of order. It once used to be constantly mussed as a result from a mix of constant sex and molestation. His lips were plump and naturally red, but not kiss-swollen like they used to be. His clothes were plain jeans and an orange t-shirt, nothing special, but he had been wearing them all day. He used to have to change his clothes at least twice a day as Sasuke always tore his clothes in an effort to get to more skin. Which brought him to his neck. His neck that used to be covered in embarrassing hickies courtesy of Sasuke, but that was now smooth and unmarked. A blank canvas, as Sasuke used to call it before devouring him.

Naruto missed those marks. Those bites that shouted that he was loved, desired, and wanted. They were gone. And Naruto was just… Naruto. He wasn't Sasuke's dobe anymore; he wasn't his usuratonkachi. He was Naruto.

Naruto sighed as the elevator opened. He stepped out, pulling out his keys as he walked down to his door. He opened the door and stepped inside, his eyes flying straight to the kitchen table. Sasuke was there, various files sprawled out before him, along with his laptop. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he quickly smoothed all emotions off of his face. Sure it was Sunday, Sasuke's only day off, but the work must have been important for Sasuke to work on it.

Pushing a smile onto his face Naruto crossed to his lover, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind. He hadn't seen him all day. "Hey, Sasuke," he said as he rested his head on Sasuke's. "How was your day?"

"Busy," Sasuke grunted as he shrugged Naruto off. Naruto pouted for a moment before he stepped back, still smiling.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked cheerfully. "Whatever you want, I'll cook!"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled without looking up, "whatever you did, I don't have time to be angry at you."

Naruto stared at his lover for a moment at a total loss for what to do. He stood completely still, his hands trembling slightly as he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke always used to have time to be angry with him. Sasuke always used to have time for him _full stop._ What happened?

"O-Okay," Naruto whispered as he blinked back tears. "I-I'm gonna go… to bed…"

Sasuke nodded absently, not noticing that it was only six o'clock.

--

Despite his words Naruto was still wide-awake when Sasuke came to bed five hours later. He stared at the wall, his back to Sasuke as the dark-haired man climbed into bed with him. Sasuke didn't say a word; he simply settled in on his side and went to sleep. Naruto screwed up his eyes, holding in the tears as he realized how much had indeed changed.

Sunday was Sasuke's day off; they usually spent it having as much sex as possible. Not that they didn't used to have sex almost everyday, but Sunday was _their_ day, they'd wake up whenever they wanted to, have sex until they couldn't move, spend hours soaking in a tub and bathing in each other's presence, before snuggling on the couch for a couple of hours until Sasuke jumped Naruto.

Naruto bit his lower lip, trying not to cry. Their lives had become so dull. So boring.

Naruto felt so lost, not sure what to do for once in his life.

--

Naruto stumbled out of the shower the next morning—er, afternoon. He had been awake for hours until he fell into a fitful sleep. He was easily drawn out of it when Sasuke woke at six am. Sasuke used to slip silently out of the bed, sneak out to have a shower, coming back in to get dressed and kiss Naruto gently, before leaving, while Naruto was still slumbering in the bed.

Now, Sasuke left the bed without bothering to be quiet. He stomped into the shower, got dressed and left, not touching Naruto.

Naruto was woken when Sasuke began his daily ritual, but he held perfectly still. As soon as Sasuke left the apartment Naruto fell back asleep, completely exhausted from his light fitful sleep.

Naruto padded straight to his studio, clad in only a pair of track pants. Usually as soon as he entered his studio he smiled, but now it was just depressing. When they had first bought the large apartment together they had agreed on having the two extra rooms as Sasuke's office and a spare bedroom. But a month in, Sasuke had surprised Naruto by turning the spare room into a studio for him. Naruto had been so happy he had jumped Sasuke and they had ended up making love on the floor.

Naruto slumped into the brightly lit room, flicking on the lights anyway, out of habit. He reached down for a sketchpad before perching himself on one of the stools as he grabbed a pencil. He let his hand glide over the paper, sketching whatever came to mind.

Twenty minutes later he had a basic drawing. It was of him and Sasuke. Sasuke was holding his hands in a vice grip, looking to the side with dead eyes. Naruto was struggling in his grip, face screwed up in pain.

Naruto stared down at his sketch before tossing the book to the side. He stood, pacing back and forth for a moment before he let out a wordless shout. He kicked his stool over, pushed over a blank canvas and smashed a glass holding paintbrushes. Finally out of steam he slumped against the wall before sliding to the floor. Naruto brought his legs up to his chest, resting his forehead against his knees as he cried silently.

He was sick of making excuses for Sasuke, for their crappy relationship. He wanted to blame someone, and it might as well be Sasuke. He didn't try anymore, he didn't care, he didn't… he didn't _want _Naruto.

Naruto stretched his legs out, looking around. A piece of paper and pencil were lying next to him and he absently began to stretch. To his surprise he sketched a picture of the man he had met on the street, Neji. As he drew the man's body he barely noticed it was naked, or had large angel wings protruding from the back.

Naruto stared down at the beautiful, naked angel on the page before him. With a low growl he threw the pencil to the side, turning away from the paper. He rested his head back against the wall with a soft sigh.

Everything had gone to hell.

--

Naruto knew Sasuke had returned home but he still didn't leave his studio. He used to leave immediately, hugging him at the door and babbling about his day, but he couldn't this time. He was also sure Sasuke didn't notice.

Hours later Naruto managed to drag himself out of his studio and into the living room. To his surprise Sasuke wasn't working, he was watching TV. He looked up when Naruto came in, nodding to him before looking back at the TV.

"There you are," Sasuke said as he picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"I was wondering if you were even home. Thanks to all my work yesterday I've got tomorrow off, I was thinking of using the time to schedule my meetings for the next three months…"

Naruto tuned Sasuke out as he watched him. Sasuke didn't pause in his speech but simply talked about what _he _was going to do. Not once did he mention doing anything with Naruto. Usually if Sasuke got a day off they spent the whole time together, and _not _in a productive way.

Sasuke finally fell silent, looking up at Naruto. Naruto knew he looked a sight with his limp hair and red, bloodshot eyes. He wondered if Sasuke would even notice.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he rose, moving towards Naruto. Apparently he _had _noticed. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he reached Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Nothing," Naruto mumbled, squashing down the voice in his head that shouted 'Y_ou don't love me anymore!_'

"Hasn't your inspiration returned?" Sasuke asked, cupping Naruto's face gently.

Naruto's mind flew back to his studio where six paintings of Neji now sat. "No," he mumbled, relishing in the contact with Sasuke. "Not yet…"

"It'll come," Sasuke said, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Naruto's forehead. "Trust me."

"I love you," Naruto whispered as Sasuke released his face.

Sasuke smiled absently at him. "Me too," he said. "I'm going to start dinner."

Sasuke wandered off without another word and Naruto let his head fall forward. Their passion, their spark, their _everything _was gone. Naruto knew he should be patient, he knew he should wait it out to see what else would happen, but he wasn't sure how long he would last.

--

Naruto lasted three weeks.

He'd had enough. He managed to get Sasuke to sit down with him, Sasuke on the couch while Naruto sat on a lounge chair. Naruto pinned Sasuke with a firm look before he began.

"Sasuke, I don't think our relationship is working. I know we've been together three years, but look at how we've become. I can't live like this. I-I guess to put it bluntly; I'm breaking up with you."

The silence that filled the room after his words was deafening. Naruto managed to hold Sasuke's dark gaze, knowing what was going through his lover—_ex-_lover's head. Sasuke was an Uchiha, and Uchihas didn't get dumped. Uchihas did the dumping; Uchihas were perfect.

But still, Naruto knew how it would go down; Sasuke would say something insensitive, Naruto would yell, Sasuke would yell, and that was where in their usual arguments they jumped each other, but this time Naruto would storm out and when he came back he would pack up and leave and it would all be over.

"I refuse."

Naruto stared back at Sasuke who kept looking at him. Sasuke's gaze was determined and angry as he glared Naruto down.

"_W__hat_?"

--

Sasuke slammed his folder down onto the desk before turning back to the entrance of his office. He was furious. He was beyond furious. Naruto had tried to break up with him. His _Naruto _had tried to leave him. His dobe, his usuratonkachi, the love of his life; Naruto had tried to leave him.

Sasuke had no idea where it came from. He thought they were happy. He and Naruto were at a good point in their relationship; they had money, a place to live, and stability. They were—

Sasuke froze in his office, his eyes widening as a horrible realization hit him.

He couldn't remember the last time he and Naruto had sex.

Sasuke swore as he sat down in the chair behind the desk. He couldn't remember the last time he so much as kissed his lover on the lips! His Naruto! He used to be unable to keep his hands off Naruto no matter what he was wearing! Preferably nothing at all…

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. He was a fucking idiot. He loved Naruto more than anything in the world, more than his job, more than his family even. Naruto was his world… until he began to take him for granted.

Sasuke rose, his eyes full of purpose. He would be a better boyfriend to Naruto, be the best boyfriend, the one that Naruto deserved.

He would win his dobe back.

--

Naruto looked around the apartment as he snuck back in. After Sasuke's awkward refusal of his proposed break-up he had managed to create a distraction—by pushing all the magazines off the coffee table onto the floor—before fleeing. Now, hours later, he was hoping Sasuke had gone to bed. It was two a.m. after all. Naruto had been hiding at his friend Kiba's house.

As soon as the door closed behind Naruto a light flicked on. Naruto shrieked, bringing his keys up before him in defence. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him from where he stood at the entrance to the hall.

"Oh, you're up!" Naruto said as he looked around with wide eyes, worried. "I, uh, thought you were asleep…"

Sasuke advanced on Naruto, and Naruto cringed, waiting for the explosion. He knew Sasuke was mad, and oh God, it was horrible when Sasuke's mad… unless it ended in angry sex… damn it, Naruto! Focus!

To Naruto's great surprise Sasuke's arms slid around him, and he was pulled against a firm, familiar body. Naruto almost leaned straight into the embrace before he realized what he was doing.

"Sasuke, wait—"

"Shh," Sasuke hushed Naruto quickly. "I've been a bad boyfriend, I know, but I'm going to make it all better."

"It's not that simple," Naruto growled. "You can't just—just—_fix _this!"

"Of course I can," Sasuke replied. "You're mine. I should take better care of what belongs to me."

Naruto stared up at Sasuke, realizing it had been months since he saw his 'over-possessive' Sasuke. He used to act like he hated it, but Naruto adored it and Sasuke knew it.

Sasuke placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips before he turned and left. Naruto watched him with wide eyes as he vanished down the hall. Naruto stared after him for a moment before scrambling after him. Like hell he was running away again. Kiba had kicked him out, and Naruto was going to sleep in a bed, damn it!

--

Naruto was curled up in bed when Sasuke returned from the bathroom. He always spent ages there. Naruto was on his side as usual, his back facing Sasuke. But to his surprise Sasuke crouched down in front of him, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

Sasuke's tongue swirled around Naruto's mouth and the younger man held in a moan that wanted to come out. God he had missed Sasuke… no! No! Naruto couldn't let this happen!

Naruto tore his head away from Sasuke, glaring at him. Sasuke ignored the look, climbing into the bed and forcing Naruto to shuffle over, away from 'his' side. Naruto frowned as Sasuke settled on the new side of the bed, annoyed.

"Night, love," Sasuke murmured. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, who struggled to get away. Naruto shuffled along the bed, away from Sasuke before rolling over to show him his back. Sasuke followed, his hands curling around Naruto again. Naruto pulled away and shuffled further away. Sasuke followed. And Naruto moved again. And Sasuke followed, and Naruto moved…

And then he fell off the bed.

Sasuke chuckled deeply as he reached down and pulled Naruto back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly, pulling him close and tangling their limbs. Naruto gave up struggling, realizing he was trapped.

"I love you," Sasuke breathed as he nuzzled Naruto's hair.

Naruto sighed softly, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "Love you too."

Sasuke was making an effort, but it wasn't enough. Sure it would be great for a week or so, but then a big project would come along at work and BAM! Things would go back to how they were.

And Naruto wouldn't be able to stand that.

--

Sasuke frowned as Naruto stared at the TV. At first Naruto had been sitting on the couch, but when Sasuke had joined him and tried to snuggle, Naruto had abandoned the couch for the lounge chair.

"You're serious," Sasuke whispered, gaining Naruto's attention. "Aren't you, dobe?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "I am."

Sasuke reached forward for the remote and switched off the TV. He frowned at Naruto before looking to the side. "Fine," he growled. "We can see other people, for a while. We're not breaking up; we're taking a break. Understand?"

"Right," Naruto mumbled as he stood. "I'm gonna get the futon and sleep in my studio."

"The paint fumes aren't good for you," Sasuke said in a low voice. "I'll sleep in my office."

And then Naruto snapped.

"Stop it, Sasuke!" he shouted, whirling to glare at his lover. "I'm trying to break up with you! For fuck's sake stop being so nice! You should hate me! You shouldn't care that I'll be inhaling paint fumes! So stop it! Stop being so fucking nice!"

Naruto stalked out of the apartment, his anger coursing through him as he left Sasuke behind, shocked on the couch.

--

Sasuke ended up on the futon anyway.

When Naruto had returned he had gone straight to their room to get some essentials he would need and Sasuke had shut him in there. He had then returned to his office where he was already set up with the futon and anything else he would need from the room for a couple of days, and had gotten a couple of hours of work done. That done, he had slipped the key to the bedroom under the door before hurrying back to the office and locking _that_ door. He spent the next half hour ignoring Naruto banging at the door. No way was he letting his precious dobe sleep on the floor and inhale paint fumes.

Sasuke leaned back on the futon, his eyes closing briefly. He was a freaking genius; he could get his dobe back. He had to.

Sasuke groaned softly as his eyes slid open. When the hell had he become so absorbed in his work that he had begun to neglect Naruto? After all the freaking effort he had put in to catching him too…

With a slight chuckle Sasuke thought back to when he had first met the dobe. He had been instantly smitten with the supposedly straight man and managed to trick him into a date. After three more of those 'not dates' Sasuke managed to steal a kiss from the idiot. And what a kiss… Sasuke knew you weren't supposed to grope people during the first kiss, but Naruto's ass had been so tempting. And judging by the way he had moaned he hadn't minded it either.

After Naruto's brain caught up to him and he freaked out Sasuke had backed off for a couple of weeks. In the end Naruto had shown up at his apartment building and tackled him in the lobby. Sasuke had been shocked but very pleased when the younger man immediately latched his lips onto Sasuke's, groaning heavily as he pushed his body against Sasuke's.

Needless to say, the doorman was not impressed.

Sasuke rolled onto his side, his eyes narrowing in the dark. He wouldn't take Naruto dating well. He knew he was overly-possessive, but he didn't care. He knew Naruto loved it. Mainly because Naruto had told him when he came back from his idiot friend Kiba's house drunk once.

He had also wanted Sasuke to tattoo his name onto Naruto's forehead the same night, to 'prove how much he loved Sasuke' but Sasuke had tactfully declined. The next morning the sober Naruto had been very grateful for that.

Of course, he was still pissed about the Uchiha clan symbol tattooed on his ass, but he got over it quickly.

Sasuke sighed as he rolled onto his back again. It was hard to sleep without Naruto there.

--

Naruto stared into the black eyes of his date. The pale man smiled back as he brushed dark hair out of his eyes, revealing more of his devastatingly handsome face.

For a moment Naruto had to remind himself that it wasn't Sasuke sitting across from him.

"So, Naruto," Sai began with one of his creepy smiles, "what happened to Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged as he sipped his coffee, looking back at the other artist. "We're on a break," he muttered. "Not permanent, but we're dating other people."

"Which is good for me," Sai murmured. "Chance of a lifetime."

Naruto sighed, sipping his coffee again. Sai's fake smile vanished and he leaned back in his chair, a resigned look on his face. "Naruto, we should stop dancing around the fact that I look like Sasuke," he said with a shrug. Naruto blushed scarlet and stared down into his coffee. Sai leaned across the table, a calm look on his face. "Talk to me as a friend. Get all your problems out in the open."

Naruto stared at Sai for a long moment before he nodded slowly.

And then he began at the beginning. He told Sai everything: from Sasuke barely looking at him to the lack of sex. He spilt every detail out, right there in the coffee shop, hardly daring to meet Sai's expressionless eyes.

When he was done Sai looked him over, his lips pursed slightly. He mulled it over for a moment before he nodded, smiling at Naruto. "You're going through quite a rough patch," he murmured, "but I think you'll be fine. Sasuke should take some time off work, you should reconnect, and then you'll be fine."

"You think so?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sai nodded. "Yes," he said. "You just need to make Sasuke remember how much he loves you. I recommend jealousy."

"Sasuke does get jealous easily," Naruto mumbled.

Sai nodded in agreement. "But if you want to get him jealous _I _won't do it," Sai said with a shrug. "You need someone like Sasuke, yet different at the same time."

Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he clapped his hands gleefully.

"I know just the person."

--

Sasuke stared across the table at his date. Emotionless eyes stared back. Sasuke maintained the staring contest, unsure if he should break the silence with awkward small talk.

Gaara blinked at last and Sasuke slumped in his chair with a groan. "This is an interesting date," Gaara noted. Sasuke glared up at him. After Naruto went on a date with Sai yesterday he felt compelled to go on a date. So he called Gaara, his 'sometimes friend' and asked him out. Gaara had only agreed out of curiosity.

Sasuke wasn't threatened by Sai. That idiot had been sniffing around Naruto for years and his dobe was _not _interested. Sai wasn't a threat.

"Is that Naruto?"

Sasuke's head whipped up and around. Sure enough Naruto was outside the small café he and Gaara were at, being fed ice cream by…

Sasuke's blood ran icy in his veins as he saw who was spoon-feeding his Naruto ice cream from the stall across the street with a smile.

Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke knew him. He worked for Hyuuga Inc., the business that was Uchiha Corp's biggest rival. Sasuke and Neji were often sent to 'bag' the same client and ended up competing against each other. Sasuke hated him with every fibre of his being.

And he was spoon-feeding Sasuke's dobe.

"Well, let's go say hi," Gaara suggested as he rose. "It would be rude not to." Before Sasuke could stop him Gaara was standing and crossing to the door of the café. Sasuke leapt to his feet, following immediately. He had to go stop them.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was going to get Neji away from his dobe.

--

Naruto smiled as Neji fed him another spoonful of his favourite ice cream. He had called Neji and explained his and Sasuke's situation, before asking if Neji would mind helping him make Sasuke jealous. As soon as Neji found out he was _Uchiha Sasuke's_ boyfriend he had been all for it. He explained that he would do anything to piss Sasuke off; he lived for those moments.

So here they were, on a fake date that Neji was making awkwardly real. However, hopefully Sasuke would see them soon and… well, Naruto wasn't sure what happened next.

"Naruto, how nice to see you."

Naruto turned from Neji and grinned as soon as he saw the tiny redhead standing on the sidewalk. He adored Gaara; he thought he was so cute, mainly because Gaara was very short. Gaara didn't appreciate Naruto's adoration of him, mostly because Naruto showed it through hugs.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried. "Hi! What are you—" Naruto cut himself off abruptly as soon as he saw the sulking Uchiha behind Gaara. He couldn't stop the hurt that flashed in his eyes as he realized they were on a date.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Neji murmured. "My name is Hyuuga Neji."

"Sabaku no Gaara," Gaara growled absently. He wasn't there to talk to Neji. "Are you on a date?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smile. "Neji, do you know Sasuke?"

"Yes, I do," Neji said, a smirk curving on his lips as Sasuke glared at him. He flung a casual arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him close. "We're acquainted."

Naruto leaned casually into Neji, hiding the smug feeling that welled inside of him as he saw Sasuke's hands curl into fists.

"We were about to eat at the café here," Gaara said. "Do you want to make it a double date?"

"Mmm, maybe next time," Neji said with a smile as he pulled Naruto closer. "Naruto and I were about to go for a walk, work off that ice cream."

Naruto nodded and Neji caught Sasuke's eye. He slid his arm pointedly lower down Naruto's back until his hand rested just above his ass. "Of course," he purred. "I can think of a more _fun _way for us to work it off…"

And then Sasuke snapped.

In two steps he had passed Gaara, his hand coming up, fist curled, about to slam into Neji's smug face. However, Naruto's hand flew out, catching the punch easily before it could make contact.

Sasuke and Naruto locked gazes and for a moment their worlds stopped. It was just the two of them, no one else.

Neji sighed as he stepped away from Naruto, his hand retreating. He looked over at Gaara, smirking into emerald eyes. "It looks like our dates are over," he chuckled. "Not to worry."

In a second Neji was beside Gaara, wrapping an arm around his waist and directing him to the café. Naruto ignored them as they left, eyes still locked with Sasuke, even as their voices drifted back.

"I always preferred redheads."

"Get your hand off my ass."

Sasuke and Naruto didn't look away from each other. Sasuke knew it was a crucial moment, their relationship depended on what either of them said next, and he hoped like hell he didn't say something insensitive and Naruto didn't say something stupid.

A grin cracked on Naruto's face after another moment and he winked at Sasuke.

"Babe, you look so hot when you're all jealous!"

A feral growl tore from Sasuke's throat and he pulled his fist free, grabbing Naruto's hand before he could retreat and pulling the shorter man forward into his waiting arms. His arms slid around Naruto's waist as their lips met. It was wet and hot as Sasuke tried to devour Naruto's mouth, their teeth bumping and noses rubbing. Sasuke didn't care, his tongue was in Naruto's mouth, sampling his taste and trying to embed his own taste deep inside of him. He needed to taste Naruto, have him, claim him, and make him Sasuke's again. He was never going to let Naruto out of his sight again. Not if he could help it.

Loud wolf whistles reminded Sasuke they were still on the street. He released Naruto's mouth, but not his body, as he buried his face in sunshine hair.

Naruto panted against his neck, his own hands around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke," he groaned. "Home. Bed. _Now._"

"Too far," Sasuke whispered hotly into Naruto's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now."

"_God,_" Naruto moaned. "No… don't want anyone else seeing what's mine!" Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's arms, darting past him as the older man tried to grab him again, looking over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. "Keep up, Sasu-chan!" he shouted.

Sasuke let out a low groan and hurried after him.

Naruto let out a loud laugh and began to run, the sound echoing through the streets as he heard Sasuke speed up behind him.

--

After an almost deadly race up the stairs, during which Naruto got a sizable lead thanks to Sasuke running into one of his obsessed fan girls from three floors down, Naruto made it to the apartment. He fumbled for a moment before he got the door unlocked, throwing it open and taking three steps inside.

And then he was tackled to the ground.

Naruto slammed his head on the floor with a groan. Sasuke quickly slid off of him, rolling him over before straddling him again. He looked at the red mark on Naruto's head before swearing loudly.

"Fuck!" he hissed. He leaned in, kissing the mark before placing soft kisses all over Naruto's face. "I'm sorry! Shit, I'm sorry, love, didn't mean to—"

Naruto laughed, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. He pulled him down, their lips meeting as Naruto allowed Sasuke's tongue to apologize for him. It felt so right to have Sasuke back, his hands racing under Naruto's shirt and tweaking at his nipples. Nothing could ruin the moment for Naruto, not one single thing—"Oh! What a youthful display of passion and beauty and _youth_!"—except maybe the bodysuit-wearing freak from down the hall.

"Fuck off, Lee!" Sasuke shouted as he pulled his lips free from Naruto's for a moment.

"And shut the door!" Naruto yelled.

As soon as the door slammed shut Sasuke was kissing Naruto again, saliva seeping out from between their lips as they moved in a frenzy, Sasuke tearing Naruto's top open. Naruto laughed into the kiss, effectively ruining it, but he didn't care. Sasuke apparently did as he growled lightly, moving his lips down to graze Naruto's neck.

"A blank canvas," Naruto heard him dimly whisper, right before Sasuke's lips latched on, sucking hard. Naruto threw back his head, moaning loudly and unashamedly. He was never ashamed of the noises he made around Sasuke. Sasuke told him they were beautiful, so who was he to deny his lover anything.

As Sasuke determinedly marked his neck Naruto allowed his hands to tug at Sasuke's shirt, wanting it off. Sasuke obliged, shedding the expensive cloth quickly. As soon as the pale flesh was revealed Naruto quickly rolled them, settling comfortably on Sasuke's hips as he grinned down at his lover. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the bold move, before reaching up to rub his hips softly.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Sasuke murmured as his hands slid up Naruto's back, caressing the smooth skin. "What way do you want it?"

"Mmm…" Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke's hands danced up his body. "So many options."

"Pick one," Sasuke moaned as he sat up, cradling Naruto close. "I don't care, so long as I'm inside of you, and soon."

Naruto groaned as he ground himself down on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke stroked his back as he moaned in ecstasy, pulling Naruto closer. Naruto claimed Sasuke's lips again, his own tongue sliding inside and mapping it out eagerly. Sasuke groaned as Naruto's taste hit him once again, delicious, sweet and addictive. It was purely Naruto, purely perfect and all _Sasuke's!_

With a guttural groan Sasuke threw Naruto onto his back, forcing his own tongue into the sweet mouth as he tore at Naruto's pants. Naruto squirmed against him, trying to pull his mouth free in order to speak, but Sasuke wasn't allowing it. He pulled Naruto's pants off, his hands sliding into his boxers until they were tugged down as well. Naruto finally pulled his mouth free while Sasuke continued down his neck unhurriedly.

Naruto gasped air into his depleted lungs, his chest heaving as Sasuke created another love bite. "What ha-happened t-to it being my ch-choice?" he panted.

Sasuke growled against the fresh mark before looking up at his lover. "Changed my mind," he muttered. "I need to do this. I need to claim you, own you, _dominate _you."

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he reached out to grab a handful of Sasuke's hair. "Oh _God, _I want that too!"

Sasuke let out another growl as he pulled his own pants off, his lips latching onto one of Naruto's nipples. Sasuke sucked hard as Naruto writhed beneath him. Sasuke kicked his pants and boxers aside as he pushed Naruto's thighs further apart. Naruto's beautiful eyes rolled as Sasuke gripped his inner thighs, rubbing the silky skin surprisingly gently.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. "Oh hurry!"

Sasuke moved back, quickly sucking on three of his fingers as he watched Naruto squirm beneath him. God he was beautiful, sprawled out on the floor, squirming. He was so perfect, so lovely, so _Naruto._ Sasuke had to be inside him, and soon.

Sasuke pulled his fingers from his mouth and pushed the first into Naruto without hesitation. Naruto gasped, twisting on the finger as he reached up to grip Sasuke's biceps. Sasuke smirked, wriggling the finger around before adding the second.

"Uwa!" Naruto screwed up his face as Sasuke began to stretch him. "More!"

"God, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he slid in a third finger. "I've missed you so fucking much."

As Sasuke stretched him Naruto's face gained its classic dusting. He always, without fail, turned red during sex. Sasuke adored it; he loved tracing the blush that covered Naruto's nose with his tongue, smirking as his lover would squirm.

Satisfied Naruto was prepared, Sasuke quickly spat in his hand before coating his erection. He guided the thick organ to Naruto's stretched opening, resting it there gently. Naruto panted heavily, his mind and body going into overdrive after months without Sasuke's touch. He needed Sasuke inside of him, and he wanted none of his damn teasing.

"Sasuke!" he cried. "Don't tease me! Not now, not when I'm like this!"

"Oh?" Sasuke's eyebrow went up. "And you weren't teasing me today with Neji?"

Naruto flushed as he looked to the side slightly with an adorable pout. "You know that wasn't serious," Naruto mumbled. "It was nothing."

Sasuke suddenly slammed in to the hilt, smirking at Naruto's gasp. Naruto's eyes were back on him in an instant as he squirmed to adjust around Sasuke. "Naruto, that was Hyuuga Neji," Sasuke whispered as he leaned in to trail his lips lightly over Naruto's face. "He—if there is one person in this world that would make me insecure, it would be him."

Naruto's arms suddenly wrapped around Sasuke's neck as he drew his lover closer. He caught Sasuke's lips gently and briefly before leaning back and smiling at him.

"Don't be silly, Sasuke," he murmured. "You will never have to worry about anything. You belong right here, with me, always."

With a slight moan Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips, he leaned into Naruto's shoulder, panting heavily in it. "How do you want it, my love?" he breathed.

Naruto's breath caught and he leaned up to Sasuke's ear, mimicking his action. "Hard and fast. Reclaim me."

Sasuke froze for a moment before he suddenly pulled almost all the way and then slammed back in. Naruto cried out, arching his body up against Sasuke's. Sasuke continued to pound into Naruto, grunting with every thrust. The apartment was soon filled with the sound of skin slapping together, Sasuke's low grunts and Naruto's high cries and screams. Sasuke loved the harmony, and realized he missed it a lot. So damn much.

Sasuke growled as he pulled out of Naruto suddenly, flipping him over onto his stomach. Before Naruto could understand what was happening Sasuke was pulling his hips up and slamming back into him. Naruto let out a feral scream as he arched back into Sasuke, who grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, exposing his neck as Naruto keened like a wild animal.

"Mine!" Sasuke snarled, as he slammed in harder. "Mine, mine, _MINE!_"

"Ahhh!" Naruto's scream tore through the apartment, signalling his prostate being struck. "Fuck! Yes!"

"Yes what?" Sasuke growled. "Say it!"

"Yes!" Naruto sobbed as he buried his face into his arms. "Yes, I'm yours!"

"Good," Sasuke hissed. "Don't you fucking forget it!"

Sasuke's thrusts increased dramatically, and Naruto could only wail. He had missed having his lover inside of him, claiming him, owning him, so much. He silently swore that he would never go that long without Sasuke again, even if he had to tie his lover to the bed.

With one final scream Naruto burst all over the floor. Sasuke let out a low yell of Naruto's name as he filled him, collapsing on top of him. Naruto didn't mind the added weight; he simply relaxed underneath his beloved lover's body, enjoying the close contact.

Sasuke finally shifted behind him, sliding out and dropping beside him. Sasuke quickly gathered Naruto into his arms, burying his face in Naruto's hair as he hugged him tightly.

"God, Naruto," he whispered, "I missed you."

"Me too," Naruto breathed. "I love you so much."

"So do I, love," Sasuke murmured as he watched exhaustion overtake Naruto. "Go to sleep."

Naruto let out a moan of protest but closed his eyes anyway. Sasuke smiled down at him as he held him. His mind was moving fast, calculating how soon he could get a ring onto Naruto's finger. It was long past time that he proposed. He wanted Naruto beside him forever; he wanted Naruto to wear his ring and bear his name, making sure everyone knew he was taken. He wanted everyone to know they couldn't have him.

He wanted more love bites on Naruto's neck, on that blank canvas.

**-Owari-**


End file.
